Referring to FIGS. 12 and 13, a heretofore known diaper 10 has a waterproof layer 101, an uppermost layer 102 and an absorbent material 103 between the layers 101 and 102; the waterproof 101 can be made of PE plastic; the uppermost layer 102 can be nonwoven fabrics. A urine detecting and signalling device is fitted to the diaper 10; the urine detecting and signalling device comprises two conducting wires 20 positioned between the waterproof layer 101 and the absorbent material 103; adhesive tape 30 is used to secure the wires 20 on the layer 101. As shown in FIG. 12, the two wires 20 has same length, each having an inner end 201 contacting the absorbent material 103, and an outer end 202. A control unit is detachably connected to the outer ends 202 of the wires 20 such that when the diaper 10 is in a damp condition, the circuit consisting of the wires 20 and the control unit is completed. Thus, the control unit can send out sound or light to signal to the attending person to change the diaper promptly.
However, the urine detecting and signalling device of the diaper has undesirable features as follows.
1. In assembling, the worker has to manually apply adhesive tape to secure the wires to the diaper to prevent it from moving and rolling, making the manufacturing relatively inconvenient and labor-costing.
2. Referring to FIG. 14, there are shown semi-finished products under common way of manufacturing, which are then cut into several finished diaper products. After the cutting, the finished diaper products each has to be opened by a worker manually from those portions contacting the outer ends of the wires in order for the control unit to be capable of connecting the wires. Therefore, the manufacturing costs relatively much time.
3. Because the workers have to separate the outer ends of the wires from the diapers, the manufacturing cannot be completely automated.
4. The wires, being usually thin and cylindrical copper wires and having relatively small contact area, have to be previously processed to be capable of firmly connecting the control unit. So, the manufacting of the diaper is inconvenient.
5. The diaper material usually contains some water (about 6%) in manufacturing of the diaper such that the material won't be too dry and fluffy for the manufacturing process. The wires are likely to rust due to the water, making the diaper dirty, losing conductivity.
6. The wearer might get hurt if the wires are not properly secured.
7. When the diaper is discared, the conducting wires attached thereto will cause environmental pollution.